


A Good Morning

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: In the early morning, Leo contemplates his new lover.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Mature Audiences ONLY  
> Story Warnings - Fluff, Tcest, Sex Scene (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Pairings - Leo with whomever you like. (Don't like? Do not read.)  
> Universe - Whichever universe you like.   
> Ages - Adults (I made them this age to account for time passage in the series storyline.)
> 
> Chapter credits - Song : Good Morning by Steve Holy  
> Italics Print - Song Lyrics

**A Good Morning**

****WARNING** THIS STORY CONTAINS A SEX SCENE! DO NOT LIKE? DO NOT READ! **WARNING****

 

 

Leo was a very light sleeper. Sleep came slowly to the leaf green turtle, leaving quickly, and using only the lightest of touches during it's stay. He always woke long before his bedside alarm sounded without fail.

This morning was no exception.

Upon waking, Leo reached out, flipping a tiny toggle on his clock, turning off the obnoxious noise before it had a chance to start. Obnoxious was being polite, it was comparable to the sound made when running the blades of his shuko down polished glass. Not a sound anyone would want to wake up to.

He treasured his early morning tranquility, and guarded it savagely. And he would continue to do so, especially now.

_**Good morning beautiful. How was your night?** _

With precision only a ninja could possess, Leo carefully shifted his body until his head rested comfortably in the palm of his hand as he gazed at the sleeping turtle beside him. A brief but intense war raged within. Should he wake his slumbering lover, continuing with the activities of last night, or should he let this beautiful creature sleep?

A smile lifted the edges of Leo's mouth, he'd let his lover sleep. That way he could indulge himself.

_**Mine was wonderful with you by my side.** _

Seldom had Leo been allowed the luxury to simply LOOK at his brothers. Chosen by Splinter to be the leader, Leo had been tasked with keeping his brothers safe from harm at an early age. He couldn't LOOK at them when he was busy WATCHING OUT for them.

As they grew older, watching out for his brothers morphed into watching them, just not in the way Leo longed for. He had to watch their movements during training, the way they wielded their weapons. He had had to scrutinize their ever move, pick it apart for improvement, to keep them safe.

Their family's very survival depended on the brothers' fighting perfection.

_**When I open my eyes, and see your sweet face.** _

Now, in the quiet of his room, Leo could LOOK at the brother lying beside him. He could see him not as a member of his team, not as a sibling to keep from harm, but as the lover he now was. Someone beautiful beyond comparison. Someone who lifted his spirits by simply walking into the same room. Someone to confide all of his deepest insecurities to. Someone he could entrust with the most fragile part of his inner self.

His heart.

_**It's a good morning beautiful day.** _

He resisted the overwhelming temptation to caress that beautiful green skin, only allowing himself to carefully pull back the edge of the blanket, drinking in the sleeping face hidden beneath.

Leo's breath hitched. His brother was gorgeous.

_**I couldn't see the light. I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care.** _

Gone were the ever present sharp angles etched into his brother's face when awake. Gone was the intense determination that drove his lover during the day, smoothed away by sleep's gentle hand.

He resolve crumbled. With a touch softer than a summer breeze, Leo traced a fingertip along the side of his brother's face. He was rewarded with a soft sigh, and a ghost of a smile as his brother turned into his touch.

_**But since you came along, I can face the dawn, 'cause I know you'll be there.** _

He was lost. That simple act was his undoing. Leo leaned over, pressing a kiss to his brother's pouty lips.

Leo knew his kiss would wake his lover; they were ninja after all. He didn't care, watching his brother wake was equally as satisfying.

_**Good morning beautiful. How was your night?** _

"Good morning," Leo smiled as his brother's eyes blinked open.

"Morning." Leo received a sleepy smile in return. "What time is it?"

"Early," Leo gently turned his brother's face towards him, pressing another kiss to his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Toned arms circled Leo's neck, pulling the leaf green turtle closer. "You?"

_**Mine was wonderful with you by my side.** _

"Perfect."

His brother expected something, a kiss, a touch, for his brother to move his body to lay atop his own, SOMETHING. Leo just stared, his hazel eyes roaming over his brother's face.

"Is something wrong?" the sleepy turtle asked, his uncertainty darkening his cheeks.

_**When I open my eyes and see your sweet face.** _

"No." Leo softly whispered.

His brother chuckled nervously. "Why are you staring at me then?"

"Because." Leo left it at that, claiming his brother's mouth in a tender kiss.

_**It's a good morning beautiful day.** _

With gentle insistence, Leo parted his brother's lips. Slowly he explored the outer edges, then slipped deeper, caressing his tongue along his brother's. The responding moan sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
Leo shifted, moving until the upper half of his body lay across his brother's, one leaf green leg opening the other's. He pressed in deepening their kiss.  
  
Calloused hands griped his shoulders, trailing down his arms. Leo broke away, resting his head in the crook of his brother's neck, his hot breath ghosting over his brother's skin.  
  
"Mine," he murmured.  
  
**_I never worry if it's raining outside._**  
  
"Yours," was gently breathed against Leo's lips as his brother pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
Desire ignited in Leo's veins. His hand gripped his brother's hip as he pressed against the evidence of his brother's need. He drank the responding gasp.  
  
**_'Cause in here with you, the sun always shines._**  
  
After last night, his brother's body didn't need much preparation, for which Leo was thankful. He brushed the swollen head of his member against his brother's entrance. He felt his brother's body relax as his lover surrendered, heard the pleasured moan as he pushed in.  
  
"You feel so good," Leo murmured, kissing his brother's cheek.  
  
A whimper escaped his brother's parted lips. Powerful hands gripped Leo's arms, fingers digging into his biceps.  
  
His brother's legs wrapped around his shell, pulling Leo deeper. "Please," his brother begged.  
  
**_Good morning beautiful. How was your night?_**  
  
Leo's finely tuned control shattered. In one deep thrust, he buried himself inside his brother's heat.  
  
"Yes!" his brother cried out, lifting his hips to meet Leo's thrust.  
  
All restraint vanished. Leo pounded into his brother relentlessly, a low, possessive growl emanating from his throat.  
  
Leo's expression was one of hunger, and desire. His brother clung to him, meeting each powerful thrust, silently demanding everything the leaf green turtle had to give.  
  
**_Mine was wonderful with you by my side._**  
  
Their hearts beat as one. Their heavy breath mingling. Leo had lost all control, striving only to mark the body beneath him, to claim this one as his own.  
  
Leo was at his brother's throat. His lips brushed the tender skin seconds before teeth bit deep, claiming ownership from the outside as his seed claimed ownership from within.  
  
Leo collapsed against his brother, both panting heavily. Tentative fingers lightly caressed his shoulder. He turned, looking into his brother's loving eyes.

_**When I open my eyes, and see your sweet face.** _

"I love you, Leo."

Leo pulled his brother close. He cradled him in his arms, lightly kissing his temple. "I love you," he whispered.

Lulled by his brother's steady breathing, Leo surrendered to his tiredness, letting his eyes slip closed. All was well, if not in the outside world at least in theirs.

He let sleep come unchallenged, for now, he was whole.

_**It's a good morning beautiful day.** _

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
